


Lover, Tell Me

by schmulte



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, Songfic, a little dash of pervstrid, just a touch, nothing too bad, still obsessed with Hadestown and I'm not sorry about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmulte/pseuds/schmulte
Summary: When Ruffnut drags her to see a band at a bar, Astrid finds herself infatuated with a certain bassist.Hiccstrid songfic!





	Lover, Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I may be a little obsessed with Hadestown, but this song was just too good not to use!

Being at a bar was the last place Astrid wanted to be. It was exactly the kind of place her ex boyfriend would have taken her to on his idea of a romantic date- dark, noisy, and teeming with horny college students that reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke. Astrid would much rather be home, in sweatpants, by herself, with a carton of Ben and Jerry's to keep her company. But then Ruffnut had burst through the door and yelled something about "hot random rebound sex," shoved Astrid into a much too tight outfit, and dragged her to this bar. The Hofferson had absolutely no intention of rebound sex. She had only been dumped a week ago (during finals week, no less) and wasn't exactly feeling like hooking up with some random. 

Ruffnut had chosen the bar because her twin brother and his band were playing a gig, and apparently the bassist was "so Astrid's type." Astrid had rolled her eyes at this and took a sip of her drink as her friend teased and gushed. 

"You have got to get back in the game, my friend." the twin had teased with an elbow to the ribs. "And trust me, Hiccup is one hot slice of man meat." 

Astrid choked on her drink as she laughed. 

" _Hiccup_? You want me to have hot random sex with a guy named _Hiccup_?" 

Ruffnut rolled her eyes and helped Astrid clean herself up where the drink had spilled. 

"It's just a nickname. His real name's Henry. Or Harry. Maybe Henrik? Whatever, the point is: he's hot and single and you're hot and single. And you need to get laid." 

"I do not!" Astrid protested. But Ruffnut just waved her off with a mischievous grin and turned towards the small stage where the band was setting up. Astrid followed her gaze and scoffed. 

"The Dragon Riders? Seriously?" 

"Hey, Tuff wanted to name them Barf and the Belches." 

Astrid rolled her eyes and watched the band set up. Tuffnut was on drums, with Fishlegs on the keys and Snotlout on lead guitar. And off to the side, plugging the sleek black base into the amp, was Hiccup. Well. He certainly didn't _look_ like a Hiccup. Sure, he was a bit scrawnier than the other men on stage, but he was tall and had hidden strength in his arms. He was covered in freckles and Astrid cursed Ruffnut for knowing her weakness. And those _hands_ , so large and powerful but delicate as calloused fingers fiddled with the strings. Oh, Astrid wanted to know what those hands could do. 

No. No she didn't. Because she was not going to have a random hookup tonight. Because she didn't want meaningless rebound sex. Even if the bassist was really, really hot. She would not give Ruff the satisfaction of knowing that. So she casually sipped her drink as she undressed Hiccup with her eyes. Which lasted about five seconds, of course, because the bastard just had to look up right then. It sent a shiver through Astrid's spine, his piercing green eyes meeting hers immediately. Damn those eyes, damn his stupid freckled face. And he just had to make it worse, slipping her a cocky, lopsided grin before turning back to the band like she didn't even exist. 

She heard Ruff laugh next to her and tried to keep the blush from rising in her cheeks. 

"I know that look," she chuckled. "Someone's getting his bones jumped tonight." 

Astrid punched her lightly in the shoulder and her friend just laughed her off and returned her attention back to the band. The bassist-Hiccup- was at one of the microphones with Snotlout's microphone slightly behind his. Of course this guy had to be on lead vocals tonight of all nights. Of course. And of course he had to have the voice of a gods-damned _angel_. She could feel the shit eating grin that Ruff was giving her as he sang and played. 

_Come home with me_

Oh, and of course, Hiccup had to make direct eye contact with Astrid on that line. Of course he did. And of course it made her a little weak at the knees, but she was going to ignore that right now. 

_The girl who makes me wanna sing_

_the woman who I'm marrying_

The bastard winked at her. Winked. It was enough to drive Astrid crazy. And gods, hearing his voice and watching those impossibly nimble fingers playing the bass? Oh, that was just cruel. But two could play at that game. So Astrid flashed a smirk and took a long sip from her straw, making sure she kept eye contact with the bassist. He just laughed a little and kept on singing with a stupid grin on his face, but there was a hint of a blush coming up over the freckles. 

_I'm not like any man you've met_

That was certainly true. Hiccup was, despite Ruffnut's insistence, the complete opposite of Astrid's type. She typically went for meat-headed jocks that were built like a house and had a brain full of bricks. But this bassist was gangly and awkward, and he was a musician for Odin's sake. Sensitive and artistic, unlike any guy she had gone for before. Maybe the change was something she needed after a string of fruitless romances. 

_You see the world?_

_I'll make it beautiful for you._

_For you I'll change the way it is._

They were both still maintaining eye contact, neither willing to yield first. His eyes were almost too green, and there was a flicker of amusement behind them as he sang directly to her. His band mates didn't seem to notice or really care, so he allowed himself to do so freely. Not that Astrid minded. She was beginning to open up to the idea of maybe, possibly giving this guy a chance. Maybe. 

_When I look at you I see_

_Someone stronger than me_

_somebody who survives_

That much was true as well. Astrid knew she was most likely physically stronger than the bassist and could probably knock him down in three seconds flat. As for the surviving...it made her uncomfortable how right that was. She had survived finals week, survived the breakup with her head held high and not a tear to be spared. But when was the last time she had actually been happy in with simply surviving? When was the last time she _lived_? 

_Because I make you feel alive_

_That's worth a lot_

The audience erupted into a cheer and Astrid winked at the bassist as she clapped. He flashed that cocky grin and started packing up with the rest of the band. Astrid lost him a little in the crowd then and finished off her drink, ignoring the knowing looks Ruffnut was giving her. What could have only been minutes but felt like several hours passed and Astrid was starting to lose hope that the bassist was going to come back. Ruff had gone off to find her brother and left Astrid alone to lean against the table, tapping her fingers on the empty glass. 

Someone tapped on her shoulder, and Astrid sighed and whipped around, expecting to see Ruff and Tuff. Instead though, it was the bassist, with that stupid grin on his face. She could see more freckles now that they were up close, and those impossibly green eyes had flecks of gold in them. She composed herself and raised an eyebrow with a sly smirk as the bassist stared at her with a completely love sick expression. 

"Hi," he managed out. His voice was more nasal when speaking, but Astrid found it oddly cute. "I'm Hiccup." 

"Astrid." she replied. The bassist worried his bottom lip briefly and repeated her name back to her, and oh did she like the way it sounded coming from his mouth. 

"Astrid. Can I buy you a drink?" 

She made a quick glance around at the bar to make sure that Ruff wasn't hiding behind a plant and spying on her. Her roommate would never find out about her interaction with the bassist. She would not give her the satisfaction of knowing she was right. And besides, it was only a drink, so she wasn't really going to catch her doing anything scandalous. One drink never hurt anybody. 

"Okay."


End file.
